custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mekad
Mekad is a former Sister of the Skrall and current companion to the Dark Hunter "Outlaw". History Pre-Reformation of Spherus Magna As a female Skrall, Mekad was given psychic abilities by the ancient dream-eater, Annona. Because of this, Mekad and her fellow Sisters were shunned by the male Skrall and eventually abandoned by the males when the Baterra attacked. The Sisters survived and would settle in the Black Spike Mountains for generations. She would also later hear the rumors about the Great Being, Angonce, who had the rumored ability to amplify the Sisters' mental capabilities. Mekad, like the others, would later vie for the chance to meet him. Post-Reformation of Spherus Magna On the day that Annona would return and enslave her people, Mekad was out gathering supplies for her tribe. When she returned everyone was gone and Mekad was forced to leave her home in search of them. Later stumbling upon the Skrall, Mekad would join them hoping that she could stir up sympathy for her plight and get cooperation from the males to help search for her fellow Sisters. However, due to the devastation on her people caused by the innumerable loss of lives during the war for Bara Magna, they could not help her and could only give her some armor, weapons and basic necessities before casting her back out into the wild. Desperate to prove her worth to the only remaining group that could accept her, Mekad would wander the wilderness for an opponent and prey worthy of praise to bring back to the Skrall. Vengeance of Chkalon After travelling the wilds of Spherus Magna for quite some time, Mekad would eventually chance upon the Dark Hunter known as "Outlaw". She would try ambushing him but fail, asking him to kill her as she would have no one to go back to and no honor left to salvage. Instead "Outlaw" would ask her to join him as a guide to help show him around Spherus Magna and educate him on its intricacies. She would hesitatingly join him in his quest for revenge and become an unofficial Dark Hunter. Mekad would later bring him to a small Matoran settlement where they would meet the village's Turaga and obtain the remains of the former Toa, Neeva, that they would need to bring to the Red Star via Sanction Island to revive. Upon reaching their destination, they along with a Matoran named Chedaru, would be confronted by the island's guardian, Sequioa. After fighting and eventually knocking Sequioa unconscious, the trio would transport themselves to the Red Star and revive Neeva. The now group of four would travel back to Sanction Island where they would interact with Sequioa who would not stop them upon this second meeting, rather warning them not to return. With that, Mekad would follow the other three back to the Matoran settlement and then watch the duel between Neeva and "Outlaw", whose name was revealed to be Chkalon at this point, and almost jump into the fray when it looked like Chkalon was struggling. Chkalon would end up winning the duel and Mekad would join him in looking for the rest of the Dark Hunters on Spherus Magna. Mekad would also hope that through her travels with Chkalon, she would be able to find out what happened to her Sisters, meet Angonce and become strong on her own under Chkalon's tutelage. Personality and Traits Mekad was very much soft spoken rarely speaking up in a conversations and contributing to discussion only when necessary. After being shunned and thought to have been abandoned multiple times, Mekad would have internal struggles with her self-loathing, doubt, and very much so, depression over lack of concrete relationships. On the outside, Mekad would not show these emotions and combined with her quiet nature, it was virtually unnoticeable. After meeting Chkalon, Mekad would become extremely loyal and devoted to whom she believed was her first friend, even if Chkalon thought it otherwise. Time and time again, Mekad would prove her loyalty and mettle in battle with Chkalon and endeavored to learn how to wield traditional weapons as opposed to relying on her mental powers. Powers and Tools Being a Sister of the Skrall, Mekad was bestowed mental powers by Annona. These included being able to cause pain in others through psychic means and the ability to cast illusions. Mekad would later strive to learn how to wield melee weapons. In this, Mekad wielded the common Skrall Thornax launcher/sword combination many used before her. Sometimes, she would also wield a shield, with varying degrees of success. Under the tutelage of Chkalon, her proficiency in the sword would steadily become more apparent over time but is still considered amateurish by most standards. Appearances * Vengeance of Chkalon (First Appearance) Trivia * The character of Mekad was shoe-horned into ''Vengeance of Chkalon ''so the titular character would have an action sequence in the second episode. Category:User:FlashFirePrime Category:Skrall